1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements for thermoplastic films, particularly thermoplastic films used in the manufacture of bags including trash bags. In particular, the present invention relates to improvements to trash bags and embossed patterns for such bags.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thermoplastic films are used in a variety of applications. For example, thermoplastic films are used in sheet form for applications such as drop cloths, vapor barriers, and protective covers. Thermoplastic films can also be converted into plastic bags, which may be used in a myriad of applications. The present invention is particularly useful to trash bags constructed from thermoplastic film, but the concept and ideas described herein may be applied to other types of thermoplastic films and bags as well.
Plastic bags are manufactured from thermoplastic film produced using one of several manufacturing techniques well-known in the art. The two most common methods for manufacture of thermoplastic films are blown-film extrusion and cast-film extrusion. In blown-film extrusion, the resulting film is tubular while cast-film extrusion produces a generally planar film.
In blown film extrusion, thermoplastic resin is fed into an extruder where an extrusion screw pushes the resin through the extruder. The extrusion screw compresses the resin, heating the resin into a molten state under high pressure. The molten, pressurized resin is fed through a blown film extrusion die having an annular opening. As the molten material is pushed into and through the extrusion die, a thermoplastic film tube emerges from the outlet of the extrusion die. The direction that the thermoplastic film tube is extruded from the extrusion die is commonly referred to as the machine direction. The direction perpendicular to the machine direction is commonly referred to as the cross direction.
Depending on the application, the use of thermoplastic film presents technical challenges since thermoplastic film is inherently soft and flexible. Specifically, all thermoplastic films are susceptible to puncture and tear propagation. In some instances, it may be possible to increase the thickness of the film or select better polymers to enhance the physical properties of the film. However, these measures increase both the weight and cost of the thermoplastic film and may not be practicable. In light of the technical challenges of thermoplastic film, techniques and solutions have been developed to address the need for improved shock absorption to reduce the likelihood of puncture. For example, it is known to impart stretched areas into thermoplastic films as a means of inducing shock absorption properties into the film.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,650, issued to Rasmussen and entitled Tubular Bag with Shock Absorber Band Tube for Making Such Bag, and Method for its Production, discloses using thermoplastic film material with stretchable zones wherein the film material has been stretched in a particular direction with adjacent un-stretched zones that extend in substantially the same direction. The combination of the stretched zones and adjacent un-stretched zones provides a shock absorber band intended to absorb energy when the bag is dropped. Specifically, when a bag is dropped or moved, the contents inside the bag exert additional forces that would otherwise puncture or penetrate the thermoplastic film. However, the shock absorber bands absorb some of the energy and may prevent puncture of the film.
Another example of a thermoplastic film material designed to resist puncture is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,801, issued to Chappell and entitled Web Materials Exhibiting Elastic-Like Behavior. Chappell, in the aforementioned patent and other related patents, discloses using a plurality of ribs to provide stretchable areas in the film much like Rasmussen. Chappell also discloses methods of manufacturing such thermoplastic film with such ribs.
Another example of shock absorption to prevent puncture is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,214 issued to Anderson and entitled Web Materials Exhibiting Elastic-Like Behavior and Soft Cloth-Like Texture. Anderson discloses using a plurality of embossed ribs defining diamond-shaped areas with a network of unembossed material between the diamond-shaped areas. Thus, the unembossed area comprises a network of straight, linear unembossed material extending in two perpendicular directions.
The foregoing disclosures specifically address the desire to increase the shock absorption of thermoplastic film to reduce the likelihood of punctures occurring in the film. However, none of the foregoing disclosures address the problem of reducing tear propagation in a thermoplastic bag.
Previously known solutions to limiting tear propagation are based on two primary concepts. First, longer and more tortuous tear paths consume more energy as the tear propagates and can help in limiting the impact of the tear in a bag or thermoplastic film. Second, many thermoplastic films, particularly thermoplastic films made using a blown-film extrusion process, have different physical properties along different axes of the film. In particular, blown films are known to have higher tear strength in the cross-direction versus the corresponding tear strength in the machine direction. Certain prior art solutions take advantage of the differential properties of thermoplastic films by redirecting tears into a different direction. This redirecting of tears can offer greater resistance to a tear propagating. For example, some solutions redirect a tear propagating in the weaker machine direction of blown film into the stronger cross-direction.
One solution for reducing tear propagation is based on the idea that longer, tortuous tear paths are preferable and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,856, issued to Jones and entitled Protective Packaging Sheet. Jones discloses materials suitable for packaging heavy loads by providing an embossed packaging sheet with improved mechanical properties. Specifically, a protective packaging sheet is disclosed where surfaces of the sheet material are provided with protuberances disposed therein with gaps between protuberances. The protuberances are arranged such that straight lines necessarily intersect one or more of the protuberances. The resulting protective packaging sheet provides mechanical properties where tears propagating across the thermoplastic sheet are subject to a tortuous path. The tortuous path is longer, and more complex, than a straight-line tear, and a tear propagating along such a path would require markedly more energy for continued propagation across the film compared to a tear along a similar non-tortuous path in the same direction. Thus, due to the increased energy required for tear propagation, the tortuous path ultimately reduces the impact of any tears that do propagate across the film.
Another example of a tear resistant plastic film is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,357,440, issued to Hall and entitled Apparatus and Method for Enhanced Tear Resistance Plastic Sheets. Hall discloses an alternative tortuous path solution and further relies on the fact discussed above that certain polymer films, particularly thermoplastic films made in a blown-film extrusion process, are known to have a stronger resistance to tear in the cross direction when compared to the machine direction.
Hall discloses a solution that contemplates using preferably shaped embosses, particularly convex shaped embosses with a curved outer boundary, to provide maximum resistance to tear propagation. In most thermoplastic films, a tear will have a tendency to propagate along the path of least resistance or in the machine direction. Hall contemplates redirecting propagating tears in a tortuous path with the additional intent of redirecting the machine direction tears along the curved edges of the embossed regions and into a cross direction orientation. The redirected tears in the cross direction will be subject to additional resistance and, preferably, will propagate to a lesser degree than a tear propagating in the machine direction in an unembossed film.
Unlike the references described earlier, Jones and Hall are primarily focused on resistance to tear propagation after a puncture has occurred, rather than attempting to prevent the puncture from occurring in the first place. It would be desirable to balance both of these properties, shock absorption and tortuous tear paths in the cross direction, into a single, practicable thermoplastic film. Specifically, it would be desirable to provide a thermoplastic film with a shock-absorbing feature to prevent punctures in a film while also providing increased resistance to tear propagation. It would also be desirable to balance these features so that one feature does not degrade the performance of another. The present invention addresses these needs.